


Memories are things that don't remain in eternity

by fulcrumania



Series: Off-Air Channels [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: For the ten years Audris lived in this village, time seemed to move slow.





	Memories are things that don't remain in eternity

**Author's Note:**

> **OC verse: Lifeline**   
>  **Prompt: #14 - Overgrown**   
> 
> 
>   
>  LONG TIME NO UPDATE…sweats, sorry about that. Haven’t been writing fics as much, but I’m gonna try to update this more, hopefully. And the micro stories series will be based on this [list](http://crabattlefield.tumblr.com/post/126915816925/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story), yeah. 

For the ten years Audris lived in this village, time seemed to move slow.

Sure, it was thriving enough to not be a ghost town, yet the atmosphere did little to change. There was construction, but more often than not, it was for repaving the roads;for some unfathomable reason, they were one of the only things the village kept consistently new. Traveling outside her rich neighborhood, farmland and clusters of trees made for most of the scenery anywhere she went, with a mishmash of old houses and newer buildings stuck between them. The nearest city was about a few miles away, though it felt more like a playground for retired, old people to spend their money on.

One place will always stick planted to her mind, however;The high school was an odd contradiction of itself- in the middle of the vast farmland, it stood out like a sore thumb with its bright, alarming orange-pink exterior and yet, on the inside, it was old and outdated. The paint on the walls has long since faded, making walks through the halls dreary, as if it were the medieval ages. Classrooms always had a musty smell- even when some of the teachers tried to cover it up with fresheners, it would always linger. Old, fluorescent lights would flicker sometimes, with some rooms having a couple of busted bulbs. Though, no one seemed to care in the least.

For the ten years spent here, Audris hated it. Hated how nothing was going on. Hated how claustrophobic it felt. Hated how she was stuck secluding herself to the house while everything she’s wanted to do was far away in the city. It was too quiet and empty. If she hadn’t worked hard enough to escape to an out-of-state university, she was sure she would have lost her mind.

And yet, coming back to a booming, mini concrete jungle after a few years had passed...it was rather melancholic, and Audris wondered why she didn’t cherish it more.

To her, now it felt overgrown.


End file.
